Dirty Harry (Video)
The Gorillaz music video of "Dirty Harry". The music video has previously been privated on the band's official YouTube channel, but it's now been put back up in count of the other music videos being reuploaded in a higher resolution. It has remained unchanged however, as it's still at a 320p resolution. Synopsis A helicopter has crashed in a desert, and 2-D, along with a bunch of small children, have survived the crash. He fires off a flare, hoping to attract the attention of rescuers. The other 3 members of Gorillaz (who are in the casspir), some ways away, see the flare, and head for where it came from. While waiting for them to get there, 2-D starts playing "Dirty Harry" on his fold-out keyboard and the kids sing along. When the APC arrives at 2-D and the children's location, Bootie Brown rises out of the sand and starts rapping. When the song finishes they all get in the APC and it drives off, only to break down short of 20 feet away. Availability * Available on the DVD format of the "Dirty Harry" single. * Available on the Phase 2 DVD Slowboat To Hades. * Available on the DVD edition of, The Singles Collection 2001-2011. * Available on the official YouTube channel https://www.youtube.com/user/gorillaz Credits Record Company: Parlophone Artist Management: CMO Production Company: Passion Pictures Directors: Jamie Hewlett/Pete Candeland Executive Producer: Andrew Ruhemann Producers: Emilie Walmsley/Cara Speller 2D Animation: Robert Valley, Heath Kenny, Rikke Asbjorn Key Assistant to Director: David Burns Animation Assistants: Miles Peters, Brent Odell, Jonathan Wren, Gail Walton, Richard Wake, Gerry Gallego, Rachel Glodowski FX Animators: Simon Swales, Barney Russell FX Assistants: Mikolaj Watt, Sky Bone, Jane Wright, Katerina Kremasioti, Monica Brufton Toonz: Phil Holder, Tim King, Megs White Dore Art Direction: Daniel Cacouault Matte Painter: Christobal de Oliveira Creative Assistant: Paul Cheshire Technician: Tony Clarke 2D Co-ordination: Jen Nunn, David Burns CG Animation: Wesley Coman CG Supervisors: Chris Hemming, Antoine Moulineau CG Modellers: Stuart Rowbottom, Adam Sharp, David Usher CG Lighting: Adam Sharp CG Effects: Lukasz Pazera Senior Compositor: Johnny Still Compositing: Niamh Lines, Cassiano Prado, Ed Salkeld Technical Director: Mark Wilson 3D Co-ordination: Emma Philips DoP (live action shots) Richard Stewart Camera Operator: Richard Stewart Producer (live action) Russell McLean Make Up: Cecile Nonon Editor: Jamie Foord Post Production: Rushes VFX Artists: Duncan Malcolm, Marcus Wood, Brian Carbin Rushes Producer: Carl Grinter Additional Information * The live action shots were filmed in the Swakopmund desert in Namibia, Africa, which is freezing in the morning, and 40 degrees in the heat of the day. * Bootie Brown had to do take after take of the 'rising up from sand' shot, but never once complained. *The APC was on loan from the Namibian armed forces. Gallery DirtyHarry - Noodle the flare and the APC.png DirtyHarry - Lets sing a song now kids.png DirtyHarry - Snake.png Russel dirty harry screenshot by gollum123-d7m9i3v.jpg Mike the Monkey in Dirty Harry.png gorillaz_dirty_12.jpg v0081349_posterframe.jpg children in dirty harry.jpg|Kids in "Dirty Harry" 63647F9F-8D57-4468-8B3F-5F5C0EED5F79.jpeg F6943EF0-AB12-4044-8298-D9BD764F97FD.jpeg 6F316B0C-C06F-4DBA-9662-43455BA11522.jpeg D0BF3A8C-7ABA-41BD-8B95-04C44343CE91.jpeg 5D28B85D-E7D6-4174-B6CF-B6B16D3DC715.jpeg 8919B4BC-F0AA-4551-9E63-D5ABEB7F9F56.jpeg F760A1CB-052E-44C9-B572-5C118EA3A717.jpeg 63647F9F-8D57-4468-8B3F-5F5C0EED5F79.jpeg 28FE1573-5DD6-4185-80E5-647124714301.jpeg C09E71C8-F3A8-4467-9957-4C997D69B40D.jpeg Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:Phase 2 Category:Gorillaz Category:Phase 2 Music Videos Category:Phase 2 Videos